A Wonderful Friend (For Eptastic Girl)
by DatCrownedProblemSolver
Summary: The title says it all. The queen of insanity, the empress of Dreamland. Eptastic Girl. This story is for you.


The Sun in the town of Farboro was setting. A young Halcandran lad named Iro looked up at the Sun going down, glad that the Sun wasn't hidden by the clouds.

But even then, he wasn't happy at all. He'd been sad since Tuesday.

The Sun, with it's big smile, watched as Iro's tall, pointy ears moved in the wind with his neon green scarf. The Sun couldn't help Iro; it could only watch him as his chin rested on his hands covered by his sky blue gloves. He sighed sadly, and looked at the pixelated clouds in the sky. Farboro was a pretty, artistic place compared to the volcano-covered realm of Halcandra.

Another figure in the distance came closer to him; he heard it with his ears. How easy it was to hear for Iro. But he'd never brag about that.

"Hi, Iro!" The person behind him said.

"...Hello, Ella," Iro said, getting up from where he sat. He dusted himself off, but then again there never was any dust. It was just...art. Iro got used to dusting himself off whenever he sat down due to his previous living on Halcandra. The ground there was always dirty.

"Iro...You wanted to see me for something, right?" Ella asked, holding her hands together. Ella, like many people in the town of Farboro, wore colorful clothing. She wore an outfit with a dragon scale-like pattern going down in multible colors such as green, dark blue, orange, and yellow. She also wore a hood of four different colors separated by a transparent 'X' shape. Her ears were naturally downwards rather than upwards like Iro's were. The part of her hood covering her ears was both a royal yellow color and a light yellow color. She had a orange bandanna tied around her mouth and her weapon, a frying pan, held in a holster on her back.

"...Ella...I have heard that you wish to leave Farboro," Iro replied, looking at her.

"...Yeah...I do," Ella said, quieter than usual.

"...Why?" Iro asked, his ears now down as a sign of sadness.

Ella sighed. "I can't keep it hidden from you, now can I?" Iro shook his head in reply.

"Well...I feel like I always cause trouble here."

Those words went through Iro's mind a bit before he responded. "You never did cause trouble, though."

"Yes, I did..." She said, looking away from Iro. Iro's neon green eyes expressed the sadness that he himself could never fully express, no matter how often he talked about it.

"...I've been a sad little duckling since I heard of it," Iro said.

"...Don't be sad. Please don't." Ella said, floating towards Iro.

"I cannot help it..." Iro said, floating away from her. "...People have criticized me for being sad too often today. I'm not saying that you are too, but...I'd rather be sad with no interruptions."

"If you're sad, then you're sad, Iro." Ella sat down beside Iro, frowning as well.

"...No. Never mind. This should be about you...Not me." Iro slapped himself across the face.

And then Ella hit him with her frying pan.

"W-what did I do?!" Iro yelled.

"You hurt yourself!" Ella yelled, sounding angry at him.

"What?! That was a minor slap across the face!"

"But...You hurt yourself." Ella got down to Iro's level and looked at him. She began rubbing his head, and he began to purr. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"...I'm sorry," Iro said, hugging Ella. "Thank you. That's...that's another time you've helped me."

"...What?" Ella asked.

"Ella...My mind doesn't want you to leave. That's why I'm reacting this way. But my heart...My heart knows that I can't stop you from leaving. That's why, if you leave...I want you to know that I thank you. I thank you for being there with me. Being my friend...And one of my best friends at that. You've been my friends when things got rough, and it's not just me you've helped. All of our friends...Well, your friends, mostly, but all of your friends. You've helped them too." Iro smiled as he said this, hugging Ella again.

"Ella...In reality, I don't want you to leave. I'm sad because you might be leaving, and that...that's a bad image in my mind. But...I want you to know that whatever you choose to do, you'll still be my friend, and I hope that somehow we could talk again. That's why I'm thanking you for being...Such a wonderful friend."

Ella didn't know what to say to this exactly, but she hugged Iro back, tightly.

"...Please, tell me what you decide to do," Iro said, letting go from the hug. "Thank you so much, again."

And with that, Iro left with a tear forming in his eye, hoping that Ella knew that he was thankful for her.

* * *

This story here is a message to a fellow fanfiction writer named Eptastic Girl. Eptastic Girl, as I have said many times before, you are an awesome, one-of-a-kind woman who is undoubtfully a great fanfiction writer. I came outta my shell of depression to write this story, and even the first fanfiction you wrote is better than this could ever be, haha.

But onto the subject at hand, this story here represents how I feel towards the idea of you leaving FFN. I used the character that I roleplayed with you the most as, my fan character Iro. I created a new character for this story based off of you. I hope you don't mind...*Fiddles with hands anxiously*

Anyways, Iro's emotions here represent how I feel, since I just couldn't bring myself to make a character based off of stupid ol' me; I'm very sad that you could quite possibly leave. But I want you to know that I'm thankful for you, yes, YOU, Eptastic Girl. That's what I'd make my last message to you be; me, proving that you were a great friend to me and others. We love you, Eptastic Girl. Yet we know that we can't stop you from leaving if you really decide to do so, but...I hope you know that we'd all miss you, and we all thank you for being there for us through the rough times. I mean, man. You faced the foe and called the bluff, that's how I could say it.

I also want you to know that...if times get rough for you, if there's no one else to talk to, you know the password to your account, and you know us. If you want someone to talk to, I'm here; we all are.

We love 'ya, Eptastic Girl.


End file.
